


I Heard

by momma_66



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Leonard heard a rumor about Barry's crush and he's just trying to look out for the kid.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	I Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly ficlet I wrote for my ColdFlash obsessed best friend. So this is completely self-indulgent. 
> 
> I haven't watched The Flash or read ColdFlash in years but when writers block hit my bestie gave me a prompt for these 2 and well...here we are.

Barry had been enjoying a quiet moment studying in the campus library. He had felt he was doing a pretty good job of avoiding Len. Which Barry knew was futile but ever since getting drunk with Lisa and Kaitlyn Saturday night and blurting out that Leonard's ass was the greatest he had ever seen… Well he  _ knew _ Lisa wouldn't let it drop and had been pestering him with his (her self-proclaimed) crush he had on her big brother. 

Len practically melted out of the shadows and Barry couldn't help but jump when he leaned against the table, hip all but touching Barry's elbow. "Barry, have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm studying, Len." Barry knew ignoring Len would not magically make him leave but it was worth a little effort.

"I can see this." Barry kept his eyes trained on the open text in front of him. His cheeks were starting to heat and he wished Len would just put him out of his misery. "Barry." 

"What?" Was it too much to ask? Lightning strike him now,  _ please _ .

"I heard you have a crush." Len didn't really sound like he was teasing but the smirk on his lips was confusing him.

"Unh-" Barry had no idea what to say.

"Yes.  _ Lisa _ says-" Barry cut in, if Len wanted to tease him about a stupid crush then just come out with. Why did he like this jerk again?

"Y'know I didn't take you for useless gossip, Leonard. Especially from  _ Lisa _ ." Barry's phone beeped and really not looking forward to the direction of this conversation, took a look. 

Lisa -  _ say thank you, bb is jelly _

"Well, this piqued my interest."  _ That _ got Barry's interest.

"My crush. Piqued your interest." Jealous about  _ what _ ?

"Yes." Len leaned further onto the table, that smirk still playing around his lips. Barry wasn't sure if Len actually knew at this point and was - "I'm your friend, Barry. These kinds of things should be vetted."

"Ookay." Barry was confused. "Why?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye out for you." It was this that had Barry mooning over the asshole. 

Barry sighed, "Um, what exactly did Lisa tell you?"

Len frowned, eyes moving over Barry. "That she didn't like the guy you were crushing on." Barry bit his lips closed, trying to keep a laugh inside.  _ Oh _ . "Said he was a douche bag. I thought a boy scout like you would...like other goodie two-shoes." 

Len seemed put out that he was wrong about that little tidbit. "Well, sometimes a bad boy is a nice break. Y'know?" Barry teased.

Len's eyes narrowed, "I don't think a good boy like you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle him." Barry fired back. "He's really just a gigantic softy once you get to know him." Len muttered something that distinctively sounded like, "big softy huh."

"Yeah, well I'm thinking I'll just ask him out." Len was glaring at him. "Wanna get a coffee?"


End file.
